Diario de un enamorado
by Zibaleth
Summary: Su sonrisa, su belleza, toda perfecta, ... no me quiero enamorar, corazón, ¡corazón no me abandones! No te vayas con ella, no me pidas ir contigo, si sabras que nos lastimarán... hay que ver, el final feliz Despues lo edito a Naruto, k no tengo tiempo


_**DIARIO DE UN ENAMORADO**_

**1 de Septiembre**

Su sonrisa me deslumbró, su belleza era inigualable, más en sus ojos – también hermosos – reflejaba una hermosura tan pura e inocente. Era en lo más linda sin ser atrevida, algo que las mujeres de hoy, no entenderán. ¿Había un ser más bello que ella, sobre la faz de la tierra?

En ese momento, no lo creí.

24 Años aproximadamente, vestida discretamente, pero aun así tan mona, el brillo de sus ojos azabaches me cautivaron por completo, ¡ciento cincuenta por cien!!

Yo la veía descaradamente, ni un reojo, ni una vista más discreta, es que me era imposible, dejar de mirar ese ente tan sublime, rió, ¡por Dios! Era como un coro de ángeles cantando con armonía, me embriago el alma con aquellas palabras monótonas tan cortas pero tan, tan… dulces.

- Se llama Luisa – dijo mi amigo, yo vire a verlo y me siguió hablando - ¡Perdona que te haya interrumpido! Pero es que te veía mirándola con tanta insistencia, que pensé que tal vez te había llamado la atención.  
- ¡Que listo! – me dije – gracias – agregué, tome mi copa y con una reverencia me marche de aquel lugar.

Salí al patio de la casa, a respirar aire fresco, ¡Y yo que pensé en faltar a esa reunión! – me recriminé – si mi amigo no me hubiera convencido, me hubiera perdido su belleza, ¡Y lo que es aún peor! Alguien más se hubiera fijado en aquella hermosa dama, ¡Le debo la vida!!

De repente me llego un olor poco común, pero a la vez exquisito, voltee a ver de donde provenía aquel extasioso aroma y cuando vi que esa criatura que esa criatura era la dueña, no pude evitar sonreírme ¿Acaso era perfecta? No lo dude, al salir de mis pensamientos, mi corazón aceleró su ritmo, al observar que Luisa caminaba justamente hacia a mi.

Me miraba inocentemente y en unas palabras angelicales me habló.

.- ¡Qué bonita! – dijo deslumbrada viendo hacia la luna  
- Lo se – susurre perdido en su belleza, sin mirara aquel punto blanco, mientras que vi notando un sonrojo en sus mejillas  
- Jeje – su risa hizo que virara a verla a los ojos  
- Se supone que en una fiesta el ruido es necesario – explicó – pero hay momentos que uno por un instante quisiera unos minutos de silencio y…  
- Tranquilidad – interrumpí  
- Si – me sonrió tan lindamente – Soy Luis – me dijo – Luisa, pero prefiero Luis – me estrechó la mano.  
- Mmm....., Erick – dije mientras juntaba su mano con la mía, haciendo que mi corazón, latiera normalmente, era relajante.

Nos quedamos así por uno momento, solo le pedí a Dios que no empezara a sudar mi mano.

- Que hermosos ojos tienes – dijo con un sonrojo notable en sus cachetes  
- Tu no te quedas atrás – sonreí  
- Pero los tuyos son miel – hizo un puchero  
- SI, pero tus ojos negros, muestran tu belleza y purea interna, y esas pestañas son realmente larga y chicas, hacen juego con tus ojos. Eres realmente bella – dijo apaciblemente al fin, ella terminó demasiado sonrojada, yo sonreí para mí. Había entendido mi mensaje.

Platicamos un momento, quedamos en la conclusión que sus pestañas con mis ojos harían la perfecta combinación. Sonó un teléfono, en ese momento nos dimos cuenta que aun estábamos tomados de la mano, con una leve inclinación me pidió disculpas avergonzada, yo no pude evitar reír.

Contestó su teléfono y…

- Luisa … ¿Qué pasa? ¡Enserio! – dijo preocupada – voy para allá – colgó le teléfono.  
- Debes irte – dije desilusionado –  
- si lo siento, pero me salio una emergencia en el hospital – me sonrió nerviosa  
- ¿Te llevo? – dije al ver que iba saliendo de la puerta principal.  
- ¿No es molestia? – preguntó  
- No, sube – señale mi auto, al momento que quitaba la alarma  
- Si, gracias

Llegamos rápidamente, lo bueno que eran las tres de la mañana y en esas horas de la madrugada el transito se apaciguaba un momento. Mientras tanto yo le saqué su número de teléfono, su dirección y su consultorio, algo que me dijo con una condición "lo mismo"

- Ya llegamos – dije sonriéndole  
- Si, gracias – se veía nerviosa – amm, en una semana va a ver otra reunión ¿iras?  
- ¿Iras tu? – pregunté-  
- Si – sonrió  
- Entonces, yo también – sonreí  
- Deacuerdo, adiós – me besó la mejilla, yo respondí  
- Cuídate – dije anonado  
- Adiós – se metió al hospital

**8 de Septiembre**

¡No sabes que bien me la pase! Solamente que Luisa se puso mal…

Estábamos en aquella reunión donde nos citábamos, si era una cita, ella me lo confirmo.

Estábamos charlando amenamente cuando sonó de nuevo su celular.

- Lo siento – dijo avergonzada – otra vez – dijo mientras sacaba el móvil de la bolsa  
- No te preocupes, yo también quisiera hablarte todo el tiempo – sonreí  
- Si… - contestó – bueno, Luisa – su cara tomo una contracción – No, ¿y si esta que? No somos nada ¿recuerdas? – dijo triste, mientras daba dos pasos atrás y se volteaba – no eres justo – se llevo la mano a la cara – Si sigues así, todo lo que sobra entre nosotros va a acabar – torpemente, tratando de cortar la llamada, activo el altavoz y yo pude oír claramente una voz que decía:  
- ¡Como quieras! ¡Me da igual! – cortó el, la llamada.  
- ¿Luisa? – le llame unos segundos después, al no ver una acción en ella, Luisa se volteó y me miro tristemente, estaba lívida, y a punto del llanto, se me destrozo el alma al verla así. La tome de la mano y salí de la reunión con ella, la subí a mi auto y….

- ¿A dónde te llevo? – pregunté, ella me miro extrañada, pero después me sonrió.  
- ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? – esa petición me sobre salto – es que el a de estar enfadado y será en el primer lugar donde me buscará – siseo de miedo –  
- Claro – respondí mientras aumentaba la velocidad  
- Perdona mi atrevimiento, no soy así, - dijo triste – pero en estos momentos no se a quien acudir y tu… - cortó un momento – de alguna forma me inspiras confianza – sonrío forzosamente.  
- Te vez más bella con una sonrisa de verdad en tus labios, - le sonreí, - si estas triste demuéstralo, si quieres llorar llora, hazlo, si reprimes eso lo acumularás y podrías hasta enfermarte – le dije preocupado  
- Mhp, ¿a quien le importaría? – dijo resentida  
- Esto es un poco rápido, pero creo que a mi – ella me miro sorprendido y enseguida me regalo una verdadera sonrisa.  
- Hemos llegado – le dije mientras estacionaba el auto  
- Si, - dijo ya algo relajada – baje del carro y le abrí la puerta  
- Por aquí – le señale  
- Que amplia – dijo maravillada – aunque algo desordenada y opaca, ¿te acabas de mudar? – me preguntó intrigada  
- Desde hace tres meses - dije algo dolido – no he podido de terminar de arreglarla, creo que necesito una diseñadora de interiores – dije burlón  
- ¡Yo lo haré! Esa es una de mis profesiones y hobbies y viéndola ya tengo varias ideas en mente. – brincó de alegría  
- No espera, no creerás que lo dije enserio, ¿o si? – le dije extrañado

Ella me miro con tal ilusión que yo no pude resistirme

- Uff… - suspiré – Deacuerdo – dije resignado  
- ¡Genial! Empiezo la siguiente semana  
- Si – contesté – mmm, oye luisa ¿Quién era con quien discutías? Si se puede saber, claro.  
- Mhp… éramos pareja  
- ¿Eran?  
- El y yo tuvimos una relación hace unos cuatro años pero era muy mala para ambos, los celos siempre estaban primero que la confianza y además casi pierdo mi vida.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunté frustrado  
- Es que yo iba con un muchacho, no pienses mal, era el médico familiar, me sentí mal, y no quise dudar por mi anemia. Y cuando el llego, hizo un alboroto, me subió hacia el departamento, pero al momento que me zamarreo, me soltó y yo caí, casi no la contaba – dijo dolida – pero no fue su culpa. Pero después nos separamos, no nos hacíamos bien.  
- Tranquila, tu no eres la única con un duro pasado – afirmé  
- ¿A no? ¿Tu también? – preguntó curiosa  
- Mis padres murieron a mis ocho años, mi hermano se fue al extranjero y yo me quede con mi tío. Era cariñoso y todo lo que quisieras, pero siempre faltó mi familia.

- Tal vez…  
- Podamos olvidar juntos el pasado, y marcar un nuevo presente y futuro ¿te parece?  
- Creo – se sonrojo – que podríamos intentarlo – sonrió

Seguimos platicando, hasta que la luz de la luna me advirtió que ya era tarde, sin poder hacer algo, Luisa se durmió en el sofá, decidí dejarla ahí, la tape con una manta y la contemple un momento antes de dormir.  
Era muy bella…

**10 de Octubre**

Son muchas cuestiones de amor, Luisa tiene que trabajar dos turnos a la semana y uno el fin, y yo también en el trabajo, casi no nos vemos, y aun no hemos dado por formal nuestra relación.

Eso nos hace vernos muy poco tiempo, a lo mucho media hora dos veces por semana, si nos va bien. No somos nada pero aun ambos insistimos en vernos como pareja, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dice tan abiertamente.

**30 de Octubre**

¡Bien! Esto ya no es aceptable, ¡Vi a luisa con otro hombre!! ¡Tomados de la mano! Al verme enmudeció y lo soltó rápidamente, algo que molesto al tipo que venía con ella, me miro nerviosamente, y sonrió lívida, caminó unos pasos hacia mi los mismo que yo retrocedí.

¡No eran necesario explicaciones absurdas!!! ¡Todo, absolutamente todo estaba claro!! pensé

-Erick – me habló nerviosa – yo…  
- No digas nada – sonreí mas de fuerzas que de ganas  
-Te lo puedo explicar – dijo al borde del llanto  
-No es necesario – contesté firme – No somos nada, así que ni me importa, y tu ni te gastes, no vale la pena, esta todo aclarado.  
Di media vuelta y me decidí marcharme, por alguna razón sentía encogido mi corazón, y mi alma se lamentaba llorando de desilusión, pero ¿Por qué me ponía así? No era algo tan importante en mi vida, ¿o si? Tal vez solo es la desilusión, tal vez solo eso…

**10 de Diciembre**

Luisa me sigue llamando el cinco de diciembre me "confesó" según ella lo que paso:

Yo llegaba cansado del trabajo y me acerqué a la contestadora y…

- Erick ¡perdón! – imploró - ¡El era Franco! – su ex – me amenazó con mi familia si no regresaba con el, pero al final ellos mismos me ayudaron a salir de ese infierno, estaba tan mal, al obligarme yo misma al estar con el, que se me olvido por completo nuestra cita y el se aferraba a mi. No pude.

Lo siento, yo no se por que dijiste algo así , aunque tal vez fue el coraje del momento, yo te quiero… Pero con esas palabras, heriste mi corazón, te juro que solo fue eso, en cada momento pensaba yo en ti, se que aun no somos nada, pero te juro que si me perdonas te haré feliz, por siempre – me dijo ya llorando – Si no me crees lo comprendo, tal vez merecías que te dijera desde antes, pero no pude, todo fue tan rápido…  
Te quiero y espero que me perdones – colgó

No le he hablado no por que no la haya perdonado, si desde que sus ojos derramaron la primera lágrima por ese momento estaba perdonándola en absoluto, quería ir y abrazarla, pero no se que pensar, no me quiero enamorar… No se, tal vez le hable.

**20 de Diciembre**

Hoy es un día triste, otra reunión, la vería y quedaríamos deacuerdo para ir a la fiesta de navidad, no, no iré no podrá, además, no iré por que lo que pasó el quince…

Hablé con ella el quince pero estaba agobiado por que el intento de despedirme de mi jefe fue muy estresante, y sin querer le reproche hasta lo que no se merecía. Básicamente le dije que no era bueno su entrada en mi corazón y debió entender por que me dijo

- No eres justo, yo se que cometí un error, pero trato de solucionarlo, por que si no sería cobarde, pero como quieras, adiós - colgó.

Desde entonces no he sabido de ella

**22 de Diciembre**

¡Soy un idiota! Completo idiota, al ver que la perdía me sometí a una base de castigo, con el bueno amigo "licor"  
Le llame ¡si! A luisa le dije toda una sarta de estupideces, que solo dices en ese estado.

-Te amo y te pido perdón simplemente por mis celos se descontrolaron, pero me heriste en lo profundo de mi ser con esas palabras, yo te amo desde el primer momento que te vi en la fiesta, en verdad ¡Luisa te amo! Pero no te puedo hacer daño, así que adiós, amor mío.

No se por que me acuerdo de todo, Por supuesto que eran estupideces, como podría amar a una persona tan molesta, sensible, hermosa… ¡bah! A quien trato de engañar ¡la amo! Y por la estúpida borrachera, ¡renuncié a ella! Tal vez es lo mejor, no quiero hacerle daño, yo no.

**25 de Diciembre**

Estoy llegando a la fiesta de Navidad, me quedé de ver con mi tía Charlote, siempre pienso que hubiera sido, si hubiera ido con Luisa, mi tía me rogó por que conociera a una de sus amigas, acepté para que no siguiera molestando, pero es que no ocupará su lugar, ¡nunca! Pero creo que tratar de olvidarla sería lo mejor, si… lo haré la olvidaré, y solo la guardaré en mi mente y corazón por siempre y para siempre.

Me dí cuenta en estos días de tu ausencia, me han hecho ver que te tenía desde un principio en mi corazón.  
Por que tu hacías que mi soledad se reduciera cuando estabas conmigo. Dejando los malos momentos, y atrayendo los buenos, por que tu me alegrabas mi vida ¡eras mi felicidad! ¡Mi sendero! ¡La luz que iluminaba este!

Simplemente te convertiste en mi razón, en mi adicción, ¡en mi vida!

¡Te quiero a ti, solo a ti! Pero te dejaré ser feliz, no podrás ser feliz, con alguien como yo ¿o si? Por que no puse la confianza en vez de los celos y de seguro esa era la prueba del destino, si, no nacimos para estar juntos..

Que seas feliz, feliz, sin mi, Te amo por siempre, Este lazo se cierra en cuanto conozca a la chica y este dispuesto a olvidarte, para siempre que seas feliz, al igual que yo lo intentaré.

-Charlote – no me gusta decirle tía – sentí mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte como podría contar, los pasos se alargaron a kilómetros, No era posible, ¿esa cabellera era de ella? No, su hermano me dijo que estaba de viaje… tal vez…

¡Ella volteo! Por fin, tan lento tiempo agónico y desesperación.

Al verla sonreí con una inmensa alegría, fácil de distinguir, ella se levanto y camino hacia donde yo me encontraba petrificado, al tenerla cerca y oler ese hermoso aroma que siempre reconocía de ella "jazmines" mis manos se colocaron en sus mejillas. Ella solo colocó una de sus manos con la mía, olvide lo bien que se siente esa calidez.

-Amm, no quiero interrumpir, pero ¿ya se conocían? – preguntó sorprendida con un aire triunfante al ver que nuestras miradas necesitadas reclamaban al otro, sabía que había hecho bien.

La acerqué poco a poco, deje un momento que su respiración embriagara mi alma y se mezclara con la mía.

Deleitando esos labios jamás antes probados, por mi ¡Es un amor puro e intacto!

Al fin corte ese espacio y con lentitud fundimos nuestros labios delicada y amorosamente.

Cerrando esta historia en el recuerdo y preparando de nuevo al corazón con tinta de sangre y papel del alma, para escribir la segunda historia. _**El final feliz.**_

Fue mi evaluaciónde proyectos institucionales y saqué 10!!!

Me puso _demasiado perfecto_

KYAª!!! Me encanto, estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo,nada mas que lo pegue en la pared, y alguien de la mañana se lo robo, así que si lo ven con otro titulo, díganme para irle a .....

desgraciad el que me robo mi relato

los quiero  
ojala les guste

Lamento no actualizar pero la escuela me mata, pero ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones, como quien dice soy toda suya… _inner: o.o _yo: ¡pervertida!!!

Adiós los quiero

¿Una pregunta?

**Alguien me puede decir cuando fue la primera vez que se celebró la navidad?**

¿Y por que algunos cristianos celebran la navidad en febrero?

¡Quien las conteste!!! ¡Se gana un one short, o un fanfic (maximo 2 a 3 caps) Debo admitirlo me encanta estoo!!!


End file.
